We are Infinite
by TradgedyHasStruck
Summary: Just think if your were the daughter of one of the most powerful Death Eater families, how would you be? Would you be cruel, misunderstood, and hated? Or would you want to be the break, the Sirius Black in the family? An OOC story including the Second Generation Hogwarts children.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_When we first enter the world there are no fears, or knowledge of what is waiting to __manipulate the very essence of our being. Our lives are all our own. The pieces are not broken, __or having to be repaired. And we are not questioning the troubles of our lives, and if we are __doing the right things. We are just living. Wouldn't it be pleasant if everything could stay that __nice? If naivety was a skill to be obtained, in order to just be happy; If we could stay pure our __entire lives, just maybe we could be who we really wanted to be. Yet as our lives continue on __and on past the clumsy baby steps, into the awkward adolescent years that signifies the beginning of puberty something in us changes, whether good or bad __is never usually known until our elder years._

_If you are looking to journey into a blissful story about a young girl who has a wonderfully perfect and happy life, than stop right there. I must warn you the __book you are holding is about a young girl who has everything but happiness. Her life is torture, hatred, and loss. If you're into that sort of thing, then go __straight to the clerk and buy my book. I am not saying all that is written is on hatred, loss, and depression, but a good bit of it is over those main topics. She __may or may not find happiness, love, and fulfill her deepest desires. Of course, I am not going to tell you. You have to open the first page of the book yourself, __you never know what twist and turns will find you flabbergasted in wonder over what may happen next._

**Reviews are most welcomed. I encourage it, as well as need it. Thus far I have the Prologue, Chapter 1, and 2 up. If you want more let me know. I am currently in the process of writing most. This was a Creative Writing paper that kind of turned into more. So there will be a mass upload within 2 weeks. Hope your looking forward to it as much as I am.


	2. Old, Alone, Done For

**Chapter 1**

**Old, Alone, Done for**

The night was cold and dark, darker than most. The stars seemed to gleaming with an unnatural sparkle. If they could talk, what would they say? Would they inform us on our history and its tragic past, or would they speak on how low we had become?

Olivia sat next to her four poster bed, gazing out of the darkly lit bedroom window and out into the night sky. It really was one of her favorite pass times. Dreaming of what her life could be aside from what it really was. The large bedroom that of which had accompanied her though-out her six year stay at Hogwarts was, musky and dull; always cold and never welcoming, only to those who were not from her house of course. Olivia loved the smells and feel the room seem to bring. They were home to her. Home in ways she had never had one. The snowflakes would be approaching soon, signaling the start of another holiday to come. She tried not to allow herself to think of the empty manor that would be awaiting her arrival. Her aunt and uncle always seem to be 'away' when she arrived. Never a care for the child, not even when she was younger. Grown-ups did always enjoy to be away, didn't they?

She leaned back resting her feet on the windowsill her thoughts roaming free out into the cold night air. She could hear the sound of rustled bed sheets behind her, their irritating rustle brought her back to the reality of her room. The fact she seemed to never be able to be alone, irritated her. Turning around she was draw to a pair of eyes, a bright, yellow, and captivating. They appeared as if out of no where. Like a Cheshire cat his big smile, and bright blue fur not accompanying the bright yellow pair of eyes. She felt as if she may move they would disappear, so she sat there as still as a mouse in fear of a cat. The pain began her eyes watering, in fight of staying open, yet once she closed them she immediately looked back to find that to her dismay those beautiful bright eyes were gone.

Taking the fact she was seeing things as a sign, she stood up making her way to her well-made emerald green covered bed. Her bare feet smacked the concrete flooring as she walked across it, cold and dismal. Pulling the covers back with a sigh she tucked herself into the nicely chilled bed sheets. Tomorrow was another day, and another hassle; smelly teachers, annoying students and a Death Eater meeting awaited her. How she loathed them all, never respected, and always humiliated. She knew what they saw her as, and yet she could do nothing about it. A petite blonde pureblood, Slytherin stuck in a fight she was even unsure of continuing a battle with. A cause that shouldn't be present for a third generation.

But here they all lay asleep, snoring their wants and wishes away; some without a care in the world, while others had everything to fight for and against. She only wondered if she was fighting for good reason. Was what her father said true? Did her mother fight back for good reason? And why was she stuck in this war between good and evil. Famous words hung over her head as she checked the room once more, making sure each and everyone was in their rightful place. Laying her head down against the fluffy, large pillow she thought over what was once said by a famous late Headmaster:

_"We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy."_

Maybe tomorrow could hold the answer. With a pleasant grin on her face Olivia closed her eyes letting the drowsiness take over completely.

**Hey everyone! Hope to see more reviews, comments, or concerns you may have. I will be upload a lot! So just let me know what you want to see more of, what you want to see less of, even what you enjoy! Hope too hear from you all soon! ~Brea**


	3. Hatred in the Form of Wounds

**Chapter 2**  
**Hatred in the Form of Wounds**

It was a warm and sunny summer evening. The birds were chirping off into the distance at a cute young blonde girl. Her hair seemed to gleam golden within the bright sun, as her yellow summer dress flowed against the soft, brisk wind. She sat atop a pair of descending marble staircases that lead up to a gorgeous Gothic-featured manor. The large pillars behind her looked like giants awaiting the perfect chance to grasp her in their large plump arms, and take her away to a land unknown.

She sat there, her petite fingers plucked away the petals of a dazzling yellow daisy, humming a soft and pleasant tune. Within the distance a strange figure emerged. Its stout and broad shoulders hung low to the ground like a gorilla, it grazed its knuckles against the vibrant green grass. The girl looked up her eyes beaming and her face lit up with happiness. The stranger was a boy; a friend to this young girl. With great excitement she jumped up discarding the flower to the side, and ran up to him with outstretched arms. But instead of taking her in his he stopped her, putting his bulky tan knuckles inches from her face. Standing quite small she peeped up at him, a confused expression grazed her pale and delicate complexion.

"What's wrong?" She asked with puzzlement,"You always give me a hug. It's been that way as long as I can remember." She noted her sassy attitude sweeping across her question, as she placed her dainty fingers upon her hips in a cheeky fashion. His face fell surveying the ground, as his eyes jumped back and forth and sweat began to break across his brow; the salty residue dripping down in to the depth of the grass below. "Nothing is wrong, Olivia." She stared up at him in disbelief. His voice was shaky and uncertain. And she knew something was not right. She could read him like a book. As he stood there she cocked her head to the right, her mind working at an incredible speed.

"Charlie...father is not here. You don't have to worry." She wondered if her father may be the reason for his edginess. Ever since the beginning of their friendship her father had disagreed. Charlie was a muggle you see. A muggle was a non-magical being, and she a pureblooded witch. But of course, Charlie didn't know this. He wasn't suppose to know, it was against the rules of the Ministry of Magic for any non-magical folk to know of their existence.

Almost on cue his face relaxed and an off feeling began to arise within the air. The vibe hit her with a silent force as her gut started to clench in puzzlement. This feeling of hers was never a good sign. Her grandmother had always told her, "Stick with your gut ma cherie and nothing shall harm you." Her grandmeres quote lingered on within her mind, as she stared at him his voice began to sound eerie against the howling wind. The sun began to peak against the horizon, its last drops of sunlight pressed her skin its protective warmth lingered as the cold dusk's air began to take over.

"Are you ready for the surprise I promised you?" His face broke out into a sly grin, as he held his strong arm out to her in a gentleman -like manner. Taking his words for granted, she nodded her head with utter excitement, and looped her arm with his. He grinned down at her as they began to make their way around the hedge and to a large oak tree in the distance. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, not completely anyways. But as they rounded the bin, her eyes scanning for the much anticipated surprise her stomach caught up in her throat. Before her was a wheelbarrow of items, some grotesque in size while others were small and fragile. To her dismay they were not items filled with fluffy goodness, or musical joy. One item that stood out to her the most was a large and spike-ridden bat which hung in the arms of a rather profoundly monumental boy. His face was that in comparison to a large dog, a long uni-brow waved across his face like a Caterpillar sleeping against a dark tree. His gruesome face formed an ugly grin as they made their way closer and closer, their feet meshing into the wet and uneven ground. The feeling in her stomach grew from confusion into almost fear. If this was the surprise, than she would much rather pass.

"This the witch you were telling us about Charlie?" An unknown voice erupted into the chilly air, her shoulders pricked with goose bumps, as her fear rose with the unknown.

"W-witch? C-charlie? What is he talking about?" Olivia's hand dropped from his arm, as she stepped away from him her eyes swept over to the two other large boys before her. She didn't like the way this was going. He wasn't suppose to know about her and her secret. How had he found out? As she thought it all over her eyes widened with realization. The day her father had gone to the ministry she had taken it upon herself that day to go fly out in the yard. She had been sure that Charlie's family was still in Romania. Alas it would seem she was mistaken.  
She looked back up at him, her stomach beginning to flip-flop faster and faster up and down into her throat. Her body was quivering in fear, and she wasn't sure what he would do.  
He turned to her his face distorted, almost demented. She stepped back in protest as her feet sank slightly into the wet ground. With the fear growing her body felt as if it was on the verge of convulsing.

"Olivia don't play dumb with me. My parents told me about you and your kind." The last word hissed out of his mouth as if on fire. Such loathsome and hate in that single words sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't sure what they would do to her but the most she could do was brace herself for the worse. She knew her father wasn't to be home for yet a few more hours, she just hoped he for some reason cut it short.

Unable to disagree with his truth she stepped back, her voice quivering in fear as she questioned his motives, "B-but why..?" Her eyes were transfixed on his bright and yellow ones. He hadn't thought they to be anything but beautiful the first time meeting him. They had drew her in like a moth to a flame. There bright fluorescent beauty filling her with thoughts of dreamy wonder, but now all they drew was fear. Fear of what he would do to her, and how he would do it.

"Because. If I don't do something to you, you will do something to me." She froze where she stood gazing into his bright yellow eyes. Her eyes softened, the way his words had come out were slightly sweet, even if it was all out of hate. She wanted to prove to him that she would never hurt him, even if he wouldn't believe her. She at least had to try.

"Charlie..I would never hurt you. Why would I?" She shook her head tears forming in her eyes, pressing her hand up to her chest she began to open her mouth, yet before she could continue she was cut short.

"No! I will not listen to your lies and deceit. That's what your kind does right? Spread hatred and turn us against each other." Before she even had time to answer they were upon her. A sharp kick in multiple directions brought her hard on the ground, as her body was bruised with each and every hit. She lay curled up on the ground, tears slowly trickling down her delicate face, as pain engulfed her entire body. Unable to fight back she curdled up in a ball crying softly as they attacked her. She knew by the way he was acting it was a lost cause. Whatever his parents had told him and his brothers, would be no use in trying to persuade against being untrue. Warm liquid trailed slowly from her back to her sides. Through tear stricken eyes she could feel the warm liquid seep into the soft fabric of her yellow sundress. No more was it a dress of beauty and happiness, but a sign of hate and pain. No matter how many times they kicked, punched, and bruised; she made sure no sound escape her soft frown formed lips. She would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her fears be released into the open, no longer then would they be able to be pulled back.

Her hand felt warm, as she looked down she was horrified to see a dark,red substance that she knew all to well what it must be. Closing her eyes she laid there, her head as light as a feather, and her body weak as ever. She was unable to move having thought the attacks paused for good she she suddenly felt a pair of hands around her neck. She looked up into the eyes of the attacker to find the very person she thought to have been her best friend hours ago. His illuminating eyes flickered deep into her, as if in a trance she stared up into his. The pressure against her neck caused her to become dizzy, her body feeling even more weightless with the passing moments. She wondered at this time if this was what death felt like. Allowing the airy feeling to take over her eyes began to close slowly those illustrious eyes having burnt scars into her memories forever. The last thing she saw was a multiple bright green lights been cast in three directions, and a mans angry voice feeling her small ears. A sharp pain came over her, just enough to make her faint completely.  
-

Olivia awoke with a start her body drenched in sweat, and her hands grasping her throat as the memories flood back at hypertonic speed. Her heart rate sounded like a hummingbirds wing at the rise of flight, and her breathing just as quick. Looking around in comfort of her roommates she realized the room was empty, with a sigh she closed her eyes and laid back against the delicate pillow. Just like everything else in her life...she was alone.


	4. Warm Fire and Body

**Chapter 3**

**Warm Fire and Body**

It had been one of those days, long and tiresome. Her feet ached as she walked along the hard, stone flooring having not paid attention to where she was going she looked up to find herself in front of the passage to the infamous, Room of Requirements. To most who didn't know of the room they would merely see a wall holding no real significance at all, but to others this wall was a secretive welcoming in favor of those who were either lost, or in possible need of the Loo. The room would appear when the passer-by needed something the most, no matter what it may be. For the room held the answers to everything you searched for. For if you must ask you need not know, but if you know you need not ask.

Closing her eyes she thought of a place she could be alone, but not completely. She heard the walls begin to form into what she needed, the decorative door stood tall and welcoming, its rooms of many wonders seconds away. She pushed open the heavy door peering inside to what treasures it may hold. She gazed across the darkly lit, large room to find many books line the tall windowless structure. To some this would be a jail house of cruel and unusual punishment; but to her it was a dream come true, that was until she peered closer near the fire. In the back corner sat a large, maroon-colored chair, at first it just looked shadowed against the bright fire, but if you looked closer one could see the outline of a figure, slumped deep within the fluffy chair.

Stepping with caution she slowly made her way closer to the strange figure before her careful not to disturb incase the figure was a ravenous animal. "H-hello?' She called out hesitantly leaning sideways bracing for a better look at the strange, and unknown being. As she came closer the figure turned around, its face in the opening of the flames light. Upon seeing the stangers face her stomach dropped, and her muscles twitched. Here sat her mortal enemy, the person she loathed almost as much as Muggles themselves. Peter sighed muttering softly, "Bloody hell..."

Olivia peered back at him in disgust thinking back to their late reunion. You see these two hadn't always been enemies from the very beginning, it had been quite the opposite actually. One night they almost ended up shagging, but Peter was courted to a girl he held rather close to his heart, unable to cheat he ran off leaving poor Olivia stuck in the Black Lake with many emotions and questions along with her. Soon after she grew to find him peculiar and misunderstood, not believing him to be a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach.

Just the sight of him sent her blood boiling and her anger rising, each passing moment threatened her to remove the smug look off his face, "You have got to be bloody kidding me. I think of alone, and comfortable. And I get you?" She shook her head as a disgruntled and disgusted look swept across her face. He sneered back at her, his beautiful blue eyes darkening slowly. No matter how much she loathed him, there was no denying the simple fact he was attractive; standing 4 inches taller than her not just by height but stature gave him a mysterious feel. He wasn't necessarily the mysterious type, but his broad shoulders, muscle-toned chest, and dark features gave any female passer-by an eerie yet attracted interest. He then turned back around in the chair facing the hot fire once more, "Fuck off, Olivia. Can't you find someone else to bother?" his words were that compared to a lions growl with intimidation to its prey. Instead of being just so she held her head high, walking further from the door and into the deep, dark contents of the room, making her way over to the beloved books. Rolling her eyes she folded her arms sneering back at him, "Can't you go follow Charley around like the lost puppy you are and leave me alone. I've fucked you up once. I can always do it again." Sneering with triumph she glanced over the many titles that lay dustily in the rows of books against the backside of the wall. Coming across a rather interesting Dark Arts book she slide it out carefully making sure not to disrupt the binding, and briskly made her way to the opposite side of the room, making sure to be as far away from him as possible.

The second to last meeting they had had was that to be memorable, to say the least. Peter was the masochistic type, who thrived on the pain of others. She had opened up to him, let her walls fall for just a split second, and for that fraction of a second he had ruined ever allowing her to trust him again. She was use to guys coming in and using her for their sick and pleasurable fantasies, but never had she had a guy intentionally try to 'break' her. But alas here they sat in the same and opposite sides of the room with great distaste, and disgust for each other. From any third party viewer their hatred was easily viewed upon the surface without needing to know the depth.

Peering back down at the fragile binded book which lay against her warm and petite lap, an idea gave her quiet inspiration. As devious smirk play against her subtle exterior she became cautious not to make any definite sounds to draw Peter's attention, she removed her wand from her suede sling bag. Staring back at the couch with concentration, she sat up she mumbled a spell from under her breathe. To her sweet delight a small fire was ignite upon the surface of the long,maroon couch next to his large knuckle. Narrowing her eyes she kept her focus concentrating on the glowing hot flame which lay contained, though this knowledge need-not-be told to her enemy that lay half unconscious on the elongated furniture. She narrowed her eye in concentration making sure not to wonder, to her ravishment the flame grew in height, she could feel its delectable warmth across the room where she sat.

As if on cue Peter jumped up horror and confusion dance abroad his chiseled features. With the flick of his wand the fire was out, though she couldn't help a small pout emerge against her delicate lips. Shooting her a glance of instant judgment, and his jaw tightened with anger he shouted unpleasantly, "What the bloody hell! Do you mind?" His voice sharp and out of breathe, and his eyes narrowing with hidden intent.

With a wicked laugh she responded, "It's called f-i-r-e. No I don't actually, cute frightened face. You looked oh-so suprised" His dark brown hair was tousled slightly and out of his face, leaving his brown eyes more noticeable than usual. "I wasn't scared…just surprised, that's all." He scowled at her again and sat himself back down on the couch, kicking his feet up and slowly closing his eyes. He secretly hoped that the witch would in her right mind just leave him alone, but he knew he'd never have such luck. With the roll of her eyes she replied, "Sure. Whatever." making her way back to the dusty all chair at the end of the room. Opening her book out once more she began to read the beginning pages to the dark information which lay writing out on the ancient text.

Peter shook his head with a scoff a small sneer danced against his tanned face, with the swish of his wand the flower vase which sat next to Olivia, burst into million of hairy small spiders. Olivia glanced down to a million tiny prickled dancing against her leg and arms, in a rush her eyes widened, her hands flew up in defense, and screamed with terror at the tiny ambush speeding for her face. In fast wit she cast Avifors maximus towards the millions of spiders which now flew in place as electric blue birds. Their wings were beautiful lit around the darkened aray of the room. With the nod of her head she ordered Oppugno. The millions of birds before her advanced towards the heartless boy who now didn't look so gleeful. Disappointment arose as she saw each and every bird disappear in a vast of dust, their ashes scattered across the obscured floor. She sighed placing her hands upon her pointed hip-bones, "Your really going to have to try harder than that sweetheart. I thought you were a Death Eater after all?" He smirked raising his bush eyebrows at her. "Oh? That is nothing, love. I guess you should teach me then." She cocked her head to the side a smirk upon her pale complexion, as her vibrant green eyes sparked with a sneaky plan. She stepped into the dueling stance she knew all too well from the many years of practice, not only at the school but with her father. Magic was of high-regard with her family, if it could be mastered at an early years than they would try, at least her father would. In a fast motion she cast Firestorm. A tricky spell. If cast properly than your opponent would either lay upon the ground unconscious having suffocated to death, or it would be a ray of protection from a vast number of spells. Red light of fire burst out of her wand, as she twisted her wrist in a round-ward motion a ring of fire began to form around him. This was by far her favorite spell. When you cast a ring of fire around some fast enough, it sucks all the oxygen out within the ring. Her father had taught her this when she was 10. Advanced magic, yet very useful. She smirked as she could see his face look slightly worrisome. One minute he was sneering at her with triumph over terrifying the girl as if he an elephant and her a mouse, yet the next he was engulfed in a ring of flames and grasping for air. She didn't want to kill him, merely shake him up a bit. Throwing her wand down to her side, she broke the spell as the flames dissolving them into the air. She walked over to the boy who now lay upon the hard floor, a smug grin placed upon her face.

"You bitch." He scowled and turned to face her. "What in Merlin's name was that?"

"Aw, why thank you. Bitch is a compliment coming from you." she stated with a sneer raising her hand to her chest in a mock flatter manner. "So what is it you were saying earlier?" She smirked giving him a wink in the process. "Let's see that makes the score 2 to 1?" She smiled once more. He was awfully cute, why the bloody hell did he have to be such an ass.

"Honestly, sweetheart. I can think of a lot more flattering compliments than bitch." He slowly sauntered over to where she stood, stopping close enough to see the faint glow of her skin but far enough away so that he could react in case she decided to pull something tricky. "Who's keeping score, my dear? We already know who the winner is." He chuckled and gave her a sly wink. It disgusted her how proud he stood, as if he already had her in his arms, as if she was begging to be wrapped around his beefy fingers. "You? Please, your happy I let you not pass out. Though you'd probably be a whole lot more attractive if your mouth wasn't moving." she remarked sharply spitting out at him with retort. He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "So you do find me attractive. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but your just going to have to deal with my unattractive conscious self. I don't take too kindly to being knocked out."

"Maybe, maybe not. And are you sure? I could do it, just to make sure." said Olivia with a grin. He was attractive, an arse. Yet still….an attractive arse.

"Yes…I'm very sure." He smirked and took a step closer to her, gently placing a hand against the back on her jumped sharply by the touch of his gentle hand.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?! Don't think I have forgotten our last interaction. Im not going to allow you to touch me so soon after how you treated me before. I'm surprised we're even being the least bit civil.

"After how I treated you? Excuse me missy, but you nearly killed me during our last interaction. It should be me trying to avoid you and not the other way around!"

She looked at him defensively. "Good! You deserved it and might I add, asked for it! You tried to get inside my head. Break me down. I went easy on you. Be glad of that!" She could have killed him. She wouldn't have minded it either.

"You deserved what I did to you. You were being a stuck-up bitch and I thought of it as my duty to the school to knock you down a level." He smirked. "You're going to have to learn to control that temper of yours, sweetheart. You'll never make it very far as a Death Eater if you're going around, attempting to kill off your fellow members. It's no wonder they don't trust you-" He shook his head. "You're unpredictable and bitchy. I don't care who you think you are or who you claim to be, but if you're going to be a decent Death Eater, you need to follow the rules. And as of right now, it is Xander's job to make the rules. Bad things happen to those that think they can do whatever the hell they want."

"I should care for your opinion why exactly? Yes, I am unpredictable and bitchy. But valuable. And might I add the only fucking one who stood up for Xander to stay leader at the last meeting. Where were you? If don't recall seeing you there defending for his right to be leader! Don't talk loyalty until you show some yourself_ love_. " She exclaimed anger riling up, the cheeks of her face warming and her body shaking, as if she may burst like rocket fuel in a jet pack.

"Oh believe me _sweetheart,_ I was there. The reason why I didn't stand up for Xander is because I whole-heartily believe that Simeon would do a much better job as leader. Everyone else sees it, Xander is too caught up in his screwy love life. Simeon on the other hand, is focused and precise. But as of now, Xander is still leader and we must still obey by his rules." She rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips once more like she had down in habit as a small child.

"Are you that behind? Xander broke up with Loraly. In order to stay leader and keep his thoughts on everything that was needed. You know what. I do not have to sit here and listen to your bull that comes out of that pathetic mouth!." she stood up, done with him and everything he had to say. She hoped at the next attack a Rogue unforgivable hit him. Putting him in his place for good. "Even if we are on the same side, you are no ally of mine. Watch your back O'Ryan.". You already know what I am capable of. My wand might just slip at the next attack." she warned gesturing said slip. She picked up her bag and the discarded book making her way out of the room and towards the indistinctly lit outside grounds. The night had been grueling and aggravating. She was in dire need of a swim to wash away all the thought that lay in memory of the night.


	5. The Snake and The Bird

**Chapter 4**  
** The Snake and the Bird**

Olivia sat in the Library her worries poured among the pages she read. She was content, and calm, that was until she noticed him come in. He was the one that made her heart flutter with discontent. The one one who made her palms sweaty and her thoughts slur. When she looked up at him her breath caught in her throat, her heart began to race and her muscles un-allowing her to even move. Albus Potter, the boy who lived to throw her in a frenzy, and yet he didn't even know it.

As she watched him as a small smile play on her rosy lips. He was too adorable. She watched him as he delicately placed all his books on the antique tabletop, setting all his books alphabetically in front of him making sure they were straight and in order. As if he was afraid to touch them in a way that may break the fragile binding.

She had began watching him after their first encounter within her second day as a first year, she had begun to notice many things about him. It would seem he kept his head down, as if trying not to catch the attention of any passing student. She tilted her head curiously as she continued to analyze the pale intriguing boy just feet in front of her.

He was so cute the way he arranged everything. Everything seemed to have to be in their perfect and rightful order. The way he stood was even precise as if a beaver watching over its dam, so not to place a twig in the wrong position. She felt her heart swell with every move he made. It was hard to explain, she knew her love was unrealistic. For they had only spoke few sentences to each other, and only in her first year. She? A cowardly Slytherin. Who would have thought, right? But the way she felt when he was around, was indescribable. She had never felt this before. Each move he made, no matter how small was absolute and delicate. He was perfect. She loved the way he expressed himself, how he talked, even the way he stammered. The first time at first she couldn't explain why he spoke so funny. But later on she came to realize that he was different. Misunderstood, just like her.

All the imperfections that described him, made him who he was. Like her, he was cast to the sidelines, and viewed as of no importantance.

When he thought no one would notice he would smile quietly to himself and hold his book as if it was telling him a secret only he could hear. She could finally admit to herself…. she was in love. His foot began to tap to a beat that was unfamiliar but yet ever so soothing. She believed he may never know how she truly felt for him, but for now it was okay. She would show her love through actions and sweet gestures from the heart. Just if only he knew she existed. She could send Peter to the side with a menacing grin, yet she couldn't even speak to a frail Ravenclaw who probably didn't even remember that day in the Library. Picking up someone's book usually didn't signal a huge event. But to her? The small gesture meant more than probably anyone would understand.

She would watch him in the halls, his head down and his arms wrapped around his books with great intent, as if they were protecting him from a monstrous beings that surrounded him. She imagined herself as those beloved books, and how it may feel for him to hold her in that way. But alas…. it may never happen. She was too cowardly to tell him. She was afraid it would hurt and confuse him. Never would she allow such pain to come to Albus. Her Albus. The phrase sounded nice… he would forever more be the one for her…her Albus. No less but forever more. That was when the Snake fell for the bird. But would the bird feel the same for the Snake? Only time would tell and maybe some courage. But of course being a Slytherin they weren't ones for courage, more so sly and devious planning.

With a great and defeated sigh, she picked up her books and strolled over to the Library door. It was late and she had exams the next day. The potions teacher wasn't one for late, and tiresome students who didn't take their studies seriously. Being a prefect she couldn't risk the points removal. She turned back towards the boy as she lingered in the door frame. He say quietly in the back corner of the Library, his legs swaying to and fro like a child in a tire swing.

Maybe she could tell him one day, but today wouldn't be that day. Not yet at least.

**Like always guys, I would really appreciate reviews. I don't know your thoughts on the story, if it is any good? If it's a piece of crap not worth continuing, or if you would really like to see more. I need to know. I do hope your enjoying it. If you have any comments that you would like to see me better in on my writing or the story. Let me know! Hope to hear something soon! ~Brea**


	6. Books, Stammers, and Cleverness

**Chapter 5**

**Books, Stammers, and Cleverness**

Olivia awake a pounding in her head like one she had never experienced before. The fuzzy rug which she assumed the comfort was on the flat ground, was surprisingly comfortable. Last night was all a blur, she just hoped no one had seen her down here while she was unconscious. Even if she wasn't completely sure where down here was. Sighing with contentment her eyes were open in an instant as she heard the flooring creaks echo.

"Hello?" She groaned holding her head as she fought the sudden dizziness which had emerged involuntary. With blurred vision she could see a vague figure appear from the back corner of the dimly lit dungeons.

"If your trying to be inconspicuous, you failed. Just heads up." Olivia sassed at the stranger. Taking his lack of response ill-heartily she struggled to stand, her body swaying in retort.

"Are you going to answer me, or are you just going to stand there like some creep?"

"U-uh..P-professor said someone was in need of a potion? I-I came as soon as I he-eard." The stranger stammered out. Her vision began to clear and with that her heart jumped into her throat. There stood Albus S. Potter. The boy she so deeply crushed on and yet he didn't even know her name, sad really.

"You have a password to the Slytherin Dorms? Why would he only allow your to pass through?"

She shook her head staggering towards the vacant couch. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. You said you had a potion?" She laid her head back as the beloved boy before her wavered next to her, and began to rummage through his rather large black sling. Taking it upon herself in being nosy she leaned slightly to peer into the ample-sized bag, to her surprise a vast amount of potion bottle lay scattered within it. The potion bottles each were of a deep canary color and seemed to bubble like a fizzy drink on a hot summers day.

"What is it?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I-it's an elixir I concocted. I-I wasn't sure how bad the situation w-would be..s-so I b-brought a-an ab-b-bundance." He stammered out showing her plainly the contents of his bag. Taking out a single bottle and handing it to her she shook it peering at the solution as it swished uncontrollably.

"Hump...what exactly is it suppose to do?" She asked glancing back up at him, yet when she didn't she couldn't help but notice his body language. He looked scared in a way. His shoulders were slumped and his chest was turned away from her. Of course she wasn't surprised. Thus far she hadn't really been endearing, nor acknowledgeable of his actions with appeasement. Not to meantion she was after all a Slytherin. Even with the Third Generation their repetition lacked in the good-will department. So it was understandable to her as to why he would be afraid of her, and her future actions.

Taking it upon herself she lifted herself up from the armrest moving slowly, closer to the boy that say a foot away. With a half grin she placed her palm on his shoulder,

"Even if you were asked to bring this too me by a professor. I do appreciate it." She glanced up into his bright blue eyes, removing her hand from his shoulder and to the potion flask.

"Bottoms up." She cocked her head back downing the bitter liquid in one gulp. Piercing her lips with discontent, the frothy liquid burned her throat as it slowly descended down and into her stomach. She could see a small giggle appear across the young boy's face, as she was sure her expression was less-than-appealing.

"Eww, couldn't have put a strawberry or something to make it taste better? That was dreadful." She said sticking her tongue out in retort of the bitter taste that still remained in her mouth. Extending her hand out with a smile she introduced herself.

" Olivia Fields. And you are?" She knew him, all too well. But she didn't want him to know that.

"Albus P-potter." He stammered taking her hand with a firm grip and a tight grin. He was a small black haired boy with fair skin, and dreamy sky blue eyes. Easily over-looked, but if noticed was sure to leave an imprint upon the passer-bys memory. She knew he had on hers.

"I-if you d-don't mind m-me asking. H-how is you c-came to be s-so ill?" His eye becoming a curious and timid gaze.

She looked away from him to the dreary window, many fish passing by in a slow rhythmic melody, their fins trailing the water leaving the snap of the pool behind them. She has hoped he wouldn't had asked. Considering yesterday had been the anniversary of her sisters death. She would have been sixteen yesterday. Her ritual consisted of a large mug of firewhiskey, some sad screechy music, and pillow to cuddle keeping her safe from her many demons.

"U-uh that is a little personal sweetie..I would prefer not to touch on it, when I barely know you and all." She tried to fake a grin as her eyes diverted his once more. With a sigh she could see him nod his head from the corner of her eye.

"I-I u-understand." A small smile present on his face.

"So..what day is it?" she asked scratching her head. The days would have seemed to run together with merely one drunken night.

"Monday. It's only 5 am." She scrunched her eyebrows together peering back up at him with surprise.

"5 am? What the bloody hell are you doing up at this time?" Olivia asked blankly

"I-I d-don't s-sleep much." He responded with a slight whisper. His fingers began to fondle the emerald green crocheted blanket that sat usually untouched and unloved.

Many students found it to be dingy, dusty, and dirty. Though on cold and dreary nights in the dungeons the blanket became used for protection from the chilled air. Used, just like most within Slytherin.

"You neither?" Her lip twitched up feeling not so alone anymore at the wee hours of 2 am.

A rubble was heard not far from the stairwell of the Slytherin Common Room. Looking imploringly at Albus she knew more Slytherins would be arriving soon, and seeing their Prefect girl hung-over and unpresentable wouldn't settle well.

"You should probably leave. Not to be rude or anything but, if the other Slytherins catch a Ravenclaw and Potter at that in here? Well it may not be very pretty." He nodded taking her warning with heed. As he rose he handed her two more flasks, a delicate grin upon his fair complexion.

"H-here. Just in c-case." He turned swinging his bag on his back and making his way to the door. Olivia held the the flasks a fuzzy feeling welling up within the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Potter?" She called out to him his hand inches from the Slytherin entry wall.

"Y-yes Miss Fields." He asked respectably.

"Thanks for this. I'll see you 'round?" Olivia croaked out hopeful of a possible return.

Albus grinned nodding and then turned leaving her to the rustle and bustle of all Slytherins alike scammering down the stairwell and making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	7. Update!

Hey everyone! Sorry I have gone MIA for a bit. But life and school got in the way. I would really love some reviews to help me know if I should continue on with the story, or if ya'll would prefer me write something else. Or if any of you have some suggestions. My inbox is always open.

For those of you who are following my story, fret no more! I am working on the next chapter tonight. And hope that it will be out if not tonight, tomorrow. I thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and insight. Hope to see more! Soon you all will see the plot twist I have planned to embark on very soon. That Mary Sue you all may think is Olivia, will soon be just the opposite.

All chapters have been updated, and edited. I will have a new chapter up by Monday. I've had uncertainties over what should happen next. But I think I have it figured out. These may go out quickly, but if you want to see more let me know. I'll try to have these done before Monday at the latest that evening. Thanks!

Love you all~

Brea


	8. Echos

** Sorry it took so long guys. I went through a writers block. But I am back on track. Hope you like it. And of course, don't forget to send me your love through reviews.

CHAPTER 7

A mocking laugh was heard, echoing against the stone dungeon walls. Olivia's smile dropped like a bowling ball in the ocean blue. Her piercing green eyes froze as she stood there motionlessly, staring out into the depth of the restless window. Schools of shimmering aqua, emerald, and bleeding red sped by leaving mere bubbles in their follow. Her eyes dropped as she solemnly followed Albus's departure, her melancholy silhouette retained its rightful place. Her expression stood still. With a slow turn-about her eyes darted up at the smug chagrin that lay upon a rather chiseled face. Her expression gave without falter of either a twitch, but more so a question of boredom.

As if on cue, the smug grinned, towering boy before her sauntered down the spiraling staircase, like an English prince welcoming new-coming prisoners, to his un-humbled abode. An ambiguous tilt, his head laid to the side as his black pointed-suede dress shoes tapped atop the bottom step.

"You two make _such_a lovely couple." He smirked. "Though curious, does he know you're a psycho bitch?" He asked a sickening sweet smile rose with each word.

Olivia's jaw clenched showing the fine line of her petite chin restricted. Folding her arms, as she veered back slightly, a sneer followed making her nose twitch with disgust.

"What do you want O'Ryan? Have you grown tired of terrifying innocent children with the monstrosity you call a face?" She asked through clenched teeth. Her head swaying to and fro, much like a sassy black woman on a warm Sundays eve.

O'Ryan thrust his head back as he faked a cheerful tear fall and whipped under his eyelid with a single flick of his lean finger. "Oh dear, sweet, revolting Olivia. You do make me laugh. Nice to see your taste in attraction hasn't changed one bit. Taking last best I see." He remarked with a nod towards the door.

Within the quiet of the emerald green and silver dungeon Common Room, the grind of teeth and heavy breaths could be heard between the two. His bright oceanic eyes twinkled with anticipation, and his shoulders rolled with tenacity. She could feel a growl rumble in her slender throat. The arrogance that seeped off his over-confident body irritated her to no end. He knew each and every way to get up and under her skin.

No longer was the wintery dungeon air chilly, nor did it prick her arms with numerous goose bumps. As she stood there she could fill her chest rise and fall heavily and her knuckles growing white as the pressure of her fists hardened into a tight ball. A ring began to fill her ears taking over the quiet of the room and turning it into the echo of a bell.

There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The heaviness spread from her abdomen and to her shoulders making her feel like a drunken man harboring a pitcher

of beer. How dare he make a mockery of her. Was she just going to stand here and take it? Of course not!

Her beautiful emerald eyes swirling like food coloring in a vast pool of water, their vibrancy dulling with that of pit black darkness. The ringing in her ears heightened louder and louder and then,

_"Yell at him. Spit on him. Curse him…You know you want too. So what's stopping you, my dear?"_ whispered a familiar voice in her ear. The menacing tone startled her, making her jump back as if moving from an invisible punch. Thrusting her body to and fro she looked around the room in search of the voice that had hissed so softly.

_"Do it!"_Olivia's eyes widened suddenly as she could feel the beat of her heart race like a hummingbird to the wind. Without hesitation she backed up her eyes wider and her face growing paler by the second. Quickly she swept past Peter and out the Dungeon doors.


End file.
